The use of contact lenses for cosmetics and the correction of visual acuity is well known. Generally, contact lenses incorporate a convex surface bevel at the lens' periphery that acts to decrease the lens' edge thickness. Typically, these bevels are rotationally symmetric sections of a sphere. The center of curvature of which is located on the central axis of the lens.
These on-axis bevels form a junction with the non-optical lenticular zone of the lens. This junction is problematic in that it may act as a hinge point for the bevel allowing the bevel to turn in toward, or outwardly from, the wearer's eye. Further, the junction may be sufficiently sharp so as to make the lens uncomfortable to wear. Therefore, a need exists for a bevel that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art bevel.